Lemonade The Sequel
by one sexy tribble
Summary: for those of you who loved Lemonade and even those who didn't. a funny one shot about the effect lemonade has on some of our favorite vampires.


**Hey everyone. I'm not dead believe it or not. For all the fans of my story Lemonade here's the sequel. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. If you haven't read that one you might want to or some of this might not make sense, or just read this one and deal with it. Hope you like it. Review when you're done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Country Time, Girlfriend, High School Musical or anything else mentioned in this fan fic that may belong to someone else.**

Lemonade the Sequel

**Emmett's POV:**

It was my turn to watch Alice. Ever since the stupid lemonade incident at school Carlisle thought it was a bad idea to leave her home alone. Usually Jasper was in charge of her but evidently he was busy doing something. He wouldn't tell me what it was either. All I know is I got stuck Alice sitting and I wasn't very happy about it.

Speaking of Alice… where the hell was she.

I ran all over the house looking for her. The family would kill me if they found out I'd lost her. I looked everywhere. Upstairs. Downstairs. In the kitchen. In the basement. I even looked in Carlisle's closet, which was a BIG mistake. Who knew that the man I once thought was god wore tight pants.

Quickly getting that image out of my head I ran to look outside. Maybe Alice was talking a jog in the woods. Probably not but I was desperate. It was worth a try right?

So I was running around the yard like a chicken with it's head cut off, looking for my little sister, when I hear it. This really faint voice coming from our attic. I didn't even know we had an attic. So I ran back into the house and found the little folding set of stairs to the attic. Now I think deep down I was expecting Alice to be sitting there when I got to the top. What I wasn't expecting was to find her sitting knee deep in Country Time cans, singing.

"Drink up me harties yo ho

da da da da da da da da da da da

DRINK UP ME HARTIES YO HO!

YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!"

"Alice," I said. She didn't seem to hear me. "ALICE," I yelled. That got her attention.

"IT'S EMMETT!!!" she screamed running over to me and hugging me "I LOVE EMMETT!!!!"

"Yes I love you too Alice. Now will you please tell me what's going on? Did you drink lemonade again?"

"No." she said looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Then what's this Alice?" I asked her shoving one of the cans in her face.

"That's not lemonade. That's pink lemonade."

"It's the same thing Alice."

"NO IT"S NOT!!!!!!! LEMONADE IS YELLOW, PINK LEMONADE IS PINK!!! GET IT RIGHT EMMETT!!!!!"

"Ok. Ok Alice I get it. But pink or not you know you shouldn't be drinking this. You don't know what it does to you."

"But Emmett it's sooooooooooo good! Here try some." She said handing me an unopened can.

"No Alice that's not a good idea."

"Come on Emmett. It's better than bear." Better than bear? That had to be impossible. Nothing was better than bear. Or was it? Now I was tempted. It wouldn't hurt to take just a sip would it?

"Ok Alice but just a sip." I took the can and opened it while Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands. I raised the can to my lips and took a sip. Man. This stuff was good. I took another sip. And another. Before I knew it I had gone through 5 cans.

"Hey Alice," I giggled, "You know what would be fun…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Little later Bella's POV**

Edward and I had just gotten home from a Fall Out Boy concert. (AN: my favorite band) I had made the mistake of telling him how hot Pete was and him being the jealous husband he was, he insisted on showing me how "hot" he could be. I ran up the stairs trying not to trip as he ran behind me growling. I ran through the door to our room and stopped dead. Edward wrapped his arms around me and started kissing the back of my neck until he saw what I was looking at. Alice was jumping up and down on our bed wearing large pink wings and a football helmet that came down over her eyes. Emmett was sitting on our couch. He was wearing cat ears and had whiskers painted on his face. Girlfriend was playing on the stereo and they were both singing along very loudly and badly.

"What the hell are you two doing in our room?" Edward yelled, stepping out from behind me.

"Edward baby," Emmett slurred staggering towards us. "We were just listening to one of your cds," he said holding up an empty case labeled "Edward's favorites."

"We already listen to Barbie Girl, Hips Don't Lie, oh, and your High School Musical soundtrack." Alice said. I turned to stare at Edward, but he looked away.

"Ok. That's it both of you out of our room now!" Edward yelled.

"Oh I get it," Emmett giggled, "Edward and Bella wanna be alone."

"Ooooohhhhh. Kissy kissy kissy." Alice screamed, running from the room, Emmett following her.

"High School Musical?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward said turning away from me and walking towards the bed. I followed him thinking. Now we had two lemonade addicts in the house and my husband was a High School Musical fan. What was this world coming to?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you go. I just got in the mood to write something funny and this happened. Just to anyone who cares, the part where Emmett has the whiskers on his face was from a friends episode, Dr. Cullen's tight pants were from my fan fic, Secrets and high school musical was because my sister just got that movie and has been playing it non stop. I have like 5 of the songs stuck in my head. Hope you liked it. If you did please review. Reviews make me a happy person and when I'm a happy person I write more stories. Thanks 4 reading.**

**Luv mk**


End file.
